total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
List of rewards
This is a list of rewards in the seasons. Total Drama Returns to the Island *'Trials and Triva-lations' - Immunity''' **This is won by the Screaming Ducks by Tyler, Noah and Lindsay. *Volleybrawl' - Immunity' **This is won by the Killer Beavers by Cameron, Cody, Duncan, and Courtney *Starting Off on Humble Beginnings' - Immunity **This is won by the Screaming Ducks by Noah, Dawn, Scarlett, and Tyler. *'All Aboard the Cuckoo Train' - Immunity + a Movie Night **This is won by the Killer Beavers by Sky, Cody, and Duncan. *'Topple on the Luck Players'- Immunity + Pizza **This is won by the Screaming Ducks by Lindsay, Tyler, Noah, and Gwen. *'Relay Feelings Speed Fast' - Immunity + Swords **This is won by the Killer Beavers by Cameron. *'The Super Wi-Fi Spies' - Immunity + Phones **This is won by Lindsay and Noah. *'Puzzle Riot' - Immunity **This is won by Cody and Noah. *'Korean Teaching or Learning' - Immunity + Choose someone to have Immunity + Korean Dinner **This is won by Cameron, Noah and Tyler. *'Supreme Chef Auto' - Immunity + Choose someone to have Immunity **This is won by Cody, but immunity goes to Sky in a twist. *'Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze' - Immunity **This is won by Duncan. *'Final Four Face Off!' - Immunity + Choose the other Finalist **This is won by Cameron. *'Totally Dramatic Finale!' - $1,000,000 + Title of Winner. **This is won by Sky. Total Drama Wild West *'A Wild Western Introduction '- Immunity **This is won by the Poisonous Pythons, by Scott. *'Dancing With Cowboys' - Immunity **This is won by the Venomous Vipers, by Noah, Sky and Tyler. *'3:10 to the Horse of Losers' - Immunity **This is won by the Venomous Vipers, by Noah, Sky and Tyler. *'Western Tough for the Polocrossie' - Immunity **This is won by the Poisonous Pythons, by Scott *'The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous' - Immunity **This is won by the Venomous Vipers, by Sky. *'The Wild Bunch of Losers' - Immunity **This is won by the Venomous Vipers. by Duncan, Lindsay, Noah and Sky. *'Serpent Showdown' - Immunity **This is won by the Venomous Vipers, by Duncan, Lindsay, and Sky. *'Red Dead Mergiton' - Immunity **This is won by Heather and Katie *'The Magnificent 8 Cowboys' - Immunity **This is won by Duncan and Samey *'Yodelayhee...Who?' - Immunity **This is won by Katie *'The 5 Not So Lucky Horse Riders' - Immunity **This is won by Duncan and Scott *'Aftermath: The Unlimited' - Gets to choose who to eliminate **This is won by Sky *'Three Enemigos' - Immunity, and a spot in the final 2 **This is won by Duncan and Tyler. *'The Final Finalé' - A million dollars. **This is won by Duncan Total Drama Around the World *'Let's Have a World Tour!' - Immunity and first class **This is won by Bridgette, Geoff, Amy, Brick, and Trent *'The Great Chinese Race' - Immunity and first class **This is won by the Destroying Dragons, by Amy and Brick. *'Egyptian Torture' - Immunity, first class, and a member to choose to eliminate from the losing team. **This is won by the Outstanding Olympians, by Alejandro, Eva and Sadie. *'Korean Pop Quizzing' - Immunity and first class **This is won by the Destroying Dragons, by Amy, Brick, Bridgette and Geoff. *'Icey Antarctica' - Immunity and first class **This is won by the Underdog Unicorns, by Lightning. *'Jamaica Man!' - Immunity and first class **This is won by the Underdog Unicorns, by Anne Maria, Beth, and Lightning. *'Indian Dance' - Immunity and first class **This is won by the Outstanding Olympians, by Alejandro and Sadie. *'Australian Rivals' - Immunity and first class, plus the winners of each boxing vote out someone from the losing team. **This is won by the Underdog Unicorns, by Amy, Beth, and Lightning. *'Aloha, Merge!' - Immunity and first class **This is won by Amy and Alejandro. *'African Safari' - Immunity and first class **This is won by Amy, Alejandro, and Lightning *'London the Ripper' - Immunity and first class **This is won by Geoff. *'Grand Slam, Home-Run, Hit, Strike, Foul and You're Out' - Immunity and first class **This is won by Beth. *'The Big Apple' - Immunity, first class, and the power whom to eliminate. **This is won by Anne Maria. *'French Talent Contest' - Advancing to the finale. **This is won by Beth. *'Gladiatorial Finale!' - $1,000,000 **This is won by Amy. Total Drama Toxic Brawl *'A Radioactive Beginning' - Immunity **This is won by the Toxic Sharks by Tyler. *'Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens' - Immunity **This is won by the Toxic Sharks by Alejandro, Noah, Sadie and Tyler. *'Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder' - Immunity **This is won by the Mutant Laser Squirrels by Beth and Lightning. *'Toxic Battle of...Doom!' - Immunity **This is won by the Toxic Sharks by Eva. *'En-Toxicating' - Immunity **This is won by the Mutant Laser Squirrels by Scott. *'Mutant Kingdom' - Immunity **This is won by the Toxic Sharks by Staci. *'Down, Down In My Awful Mine' - Immunity **This is won by the Toxic Sharks by Alejandro and Tyler. *'Be Safe and Don't Hit a Toxic Waste' - Immunity **This is won by the Mutant Laser Squirrels by *'Fun Zone 3.0' - Immunity **This is won by the Mutant Laser Squirrels by Scarlett. *'Mutant See, Mutant Do''' - Immunity **This is won by Noah and Eva. Category:Lists Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 5 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 6